The Unforgettable Wedding Part 1
by Rimka127
Summary: This is the wedding you have all been waiting for! This is the double wedding of Rose and Dimitri , and Lissa and Christian. Something unexpected happens in this, so you'll have to read it to figure it out... I hope you like it!


I was a hot, summer day when Dimitri and I decided to get married. Lissa and Christian wanted to have a double wedding, which I was okay with and with a little persuasion, Dimitri begrudgingly agreed. (of course I didn't care what the wedding was, just as long as Dimitri and I were getting married) Lissa and I were walking down the aisle, and I saw the gorgeous man I was about to marry. Damn, he looks good, in that suit, his hair loose, and his smoldering good looks. I saw that he was surprised to see me in a dress, but he was happy that my hair was down and natural, my dark curls cascading almost to my waist. I was never told [or forced] into wearing heels, thankfully, so nobody could say that I couldn't wear my combat boots. I was exhilarated and nervous, but this was a private wedding so there weren't that many people there. As I met him, he took my arm and smiled at me. I could just imagine his words after this, and him talking with his slight Russian accent. We are in love, and he calls me Roza and I call him Comrade. It is our joke since he used to be my mentor, and when I had to sit through his "zen" speeches about being in control and being mature. I could use a serious party right now, and my new self quickly wants to screw the world and party hard. I want a good old-fashioned Rose Hathaway party. I am kind of nervous but, since this is a private wedding, not many people are here. I want our honeymoon to be two-hundred times better than the cabin in the woods.

We say our vows and I just said "I do" and it was Dimitri's turn. Just as He says "I—" he falls backwards onto the floor. A vampire is drinking his blood.

"Oh come on!" I yell, so freaking tired of all this vampire drama. I realize that this vampire is actually a Strigoi, and I am really glad I wore my combat boots. I grab the Strigoi's shoulder, trying to get him off Dimitri. Too late, I realize that Dimitri is turning.

"What the fuck?! Not again!" Dimitri cannot turn Strigoi again, because I might not be able to turn him back. Lissa runs over and hands me a stake. I run at the Strigoi and stake him. Lissa screams

"Oh no you don't!" and then stabs Dimitri through the heart. I really hope she spelled that thing, or Dimitri will be gone forever. Just then, Dimitri wakes up and his now brown eyes look up at me.

"What happened?" he asks, and I give him a dirty look.

"You turned Strigoi, Lissa staked you, I staked the other Strigoi, you came back, blah, blah." I say, frustrated. "So nothing _that _important happened" I add sarcastically.

Dimitri's eyes widen, and I continue.

"You were just about to say 'I do'"

"Well, should we continue?" Dimitri asks, taking my hand, and we walk back to where we were standing before. Dimitri leans in "Something better could always be started my Roza" he whispers softly. I laugh, and Christian clears his throat.

"We should probably continue, before Lissa has a heart-attack" Christian says, winking at Lissa.

"Hey!" Lissa exclaims, slapping Christian's arm playfully. "We should start soon, well before Rose and Dimitri start ripping each others' clothes off." Lissa adds, laughing but still keeping her face serious.

Then it was my turn to laugh. Dimitri looks at me and says "That could be arranged." I laugh and say "Not in this dress, Comrade, that's for later" I continue

"Too much information guys!" Lissa squeals, making a face.

"Don't pretend that's not what you're going to be doing soon anyway…" I say, raising an eyebrow

"Restrain yourselves, please." I say sarcastically, laughing at my own sarcasm. We are all laughing, but we soon get serious, since this wedding was delayed too much. We say our wedding vows again and so do Lissa and Christian. We say our "I do" 's and we kiss. It wasn't just a kiss, it was basically another excuse for us to have a make-out session. Lissa and Christian had to basically pry us apart. As we walk to Dimitri's car, we hold hands. I have to break the silence so I say

"That was a close one…" I look up at Dimitri, somber.

"Yes, it was. I almost got turned into an evil, blood-sucking, zen speech giving Strigoi, again…" he says, looking down, noticeably more ashamed.

"You didn't, comrade. I love you more than anything." I stop walking, looking him in the eyes. He positions himself in front of me and smiles.

"This is why I love you my Roza. My sweet, lovely Roza, I love you, and I will love you to the end of the universe and beyond." Dimitri leans down and kisses me softly on the lips. I close my eyes and try to savor this moment, wishing that it would never end.

"Onto our honeymoon then?" I ask, opening my eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask." He says, putting his arms around my waist. He picks me up, and I squeal, knowing that this was the best day of my life…

**To Be Continued….**

**Look out for the next part of this story, "The Honeymoon" which will be rated Mature for obvious reasons….**


End file.
